SPI Hard Part 2: LAMOS strikes again
by Scorch-X
Summary: Lamos strikes at Beverly Hills, capturing former spies Samantha Simpson, Alex Vasquez, Clover Erwing and civilian Mandy Luxe. In a desperate move, Captain Hawk sends 3 untrained civilians and an ex police dog on a mission to rescue them.
1. Chapter 1

Totally Spies: LAMOS strikes back

Note: Their is a yuri paring (Sam and Mandy), so if content like that bothers you, i advise you not to read this.

Chapter 1: Abduction

It was early morning in a three bedroom villa in Beverly Hills. In one room, Arnold Jackson lay sleeping, in a room filled with Star Trek books and tech books. David Law was deep asleep in his room filled with art books and supplies. In contrast the third bedroom looked like a nuclear bomb had detonated, clothes lay everywhere, X-Box360 games littered the floor near the TV. The rooms owner, Richard Gunther snored loudly. At 7:58, Rick woke up to use the toilet, then on his way back into his room, he swore. His alarm clock hadn't been set and it was a school day. He ran into David's room, and woke him up

"C'mon Dave, we got 30 minutes ta get to school!" Rick said

"Aw crap, who forgot to set the alarm? Oh, I needn't ask." David groaned, jumping up. Rick headed to Arnold's room.

"Arnold, up and at'em!" Rick said. Arnold just snored. Rick left, and returned with a bugle.

"Hey, Dave! Come and see this!" Rick said. David looked into the room, as Rick held the bugle near Arnold. David grinned, as Rick gave a blast on the bugle. Arnold suddenly jumped, falling from his bed with the shock.

"Damn it! What did you do that for?" Arnold asked, "I was dreaming i was on an ocean liner, and someone sounded the abandon ship alarm!"

"Shit, this things better then any alarm clock." Rick said, "And we've got 27 minutes to get to school."

"Aw man!" Arnold said, as everyone started to get dressed.

The three students quickly got dressed, and grabbed a snack. They then left the villa on the bicycles, heading to school. Arriving with 10 minutes to spare, they locked their bikes into the bike locker, and headed into school.

"Damn, let's get a coffee." David said, heading to a vending machine. David brought himself a coffee, arnold got himself a Expresso, and Rick brought himself tea.

"Hi guys." Sam said, entering the hall.

"Hello Sam." Arnold replied, "Ready for the test?"

"Don't remind me. It's been murder getting study time." Sam said

Rick nodded, "I can understand that Sam."

"Understand what?" Arnold asked.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Hi Sammy." Mandy's voice said

"Hi Mandy." Sam said, and they hugged. Clover saw them, and winced slightly. She then gathered her thoughts, and spoke.

"Morning everyone." she said

"Morning." Rick replied, sipping his tea, and spluttering.

"What's wrong?" Mandy asked

"The hell is this stuff? It don't taste right." Rick said

"What's it taste like?" Clover asked

"Dishwater." Rick replied

"That's the tea. The hot chocolate tastes like paint thinner, and the coffee tastes like engine oil." Mandy said

"Maybe i should just get a pepsi instaid." Rick said, pouring the coffee into a drinking fountain, "I'd drink the water, but it tastes like rust."

Later that day, the gang all met for lunch.

"I got a B." Sam said, "With all the problems i've had, i recon i did allright."

"I got a C." Clover said, "Studies pay off."

"I got a C also." Alex said, "Rick?"

"Aye?" Rick replied

"What did you get?" Alex asked

"I got a C." Rick said

"Really?" Arnold asked, "You did study hard, so congrats."

"No, i got C as in 'See you after lunch.'" Rick replied

"You've studied every day this week. How'd that happen?" Arnold asked

"I studied English." Rick said

"History was today, and the English test is Tuesday." David said, "Trust you to do that."

Later that day, after Rick had been given another chance to retake the exam on Monday, the gang waited for Sam outside. Suddenly, a large alsation ran over. The dog stood on it's hind legs, and placed it's front legs onto David's shoulders. David then gave the dog a pet.

"That's the dog you said you got last week?" Alex asked

"Yeah, his name's Order. He was in the L.A police force with my uncle, but he got retired after being shot." David said, "His front leg's only just healed."

Suddenly, their was a gunshot. Mandy screamed, and Sam ran outside.

"What the hell?" Sam asked seeing Tim Scam, holding a pistol, "Scam!"

"Don't move Simpson, or i'll blow this bitches head off!" Scam said, as he pointed the gun at Mandy's head. Mandy began to sob, terrified. Order growled, but David grabbed him

"No, sit!" David said. Order sat down, but continued to growl.

"A van is comming around the corner. When it get's here, everyone inside." Scam commanded. As if on cue, a transit van pulled up and everyone climbed onto the van, worried about what was happening. Inside, Boogie Gus tied up everyone. Order attempted to jump in, but Scam kicked him out.

"You animal!" David spat. Scam pointed the gun at him.

"Watch your language kid, unless you feel sure you can dodge a bullet. This is the deal, we'll drop off your friends off on the outskirts with our ransom note. Any funny business, and i'll kill you one by one." Scam said

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Mandy asked, shaking.

"We are LAMOS, league aiming to menace and overthrow spies." Scam said, "You should know that."

Meanwhile, unnoticed by Scam and Gus, Sam had slipped a laser nalefile to Rick. Rick slipped it into his back pocket. Suddenly, he felt a prick on the his neck, and was out cold. Scam then pointed a needle at Arnold. Arnold muttered about hating needles, as he was injected, followed by David. The van was driving on the city outskirts, and Scam opened the door.

"This is where your friends get off!" Gus laughed, throwing them out, one by one. The van then vanished down the road. About 30 minutes later, the guys started to wake up. David and Arnold struggled against the ropes, but Rick simply used the nailfile to cut himself free. He then freed Arnold and David.

"Could someone run what just happened past me?" Arnold asked

"It's Sam, Clover and Alex. They're superspies working for W.O.O.H.P." Rick replied

"They're secret agents? Damn, that's cool, except from the whole lamos thing." Arnold said

"I'm a former agent of the S.I.D, we were like secret agents, except not so secret." Rick said, "I know the spies profesionally, and i have a plan to help them."

Taking a small communicator out of his pocket, Rick pressed a red button. The device beeped, and a line was opened directly to Jerry. Meanwhile, in Jerry's office, Jerry was franticly switching screens on his computers, and reading diagrams. Suddenly, the desktop communicator activated. He opened up his comm wallet, and tried to get a signal.

"kzzt in woohp...kzzt kidnapped by...amos...please...espond." Rick's voice filtered in. Back on the city outskirts, Arnold got a reply

"state...your...asis...comm...function. Press...red..utton 5..econds." Jerry replied. Rick found the red button, and pressed it.

"HOMING BEACON ACTIVATED. HELIJET ENROUTE." a voice said. Suddenly, a Black WOOHP Helijet landed nearby. A female agent and a male agent exited.

"Get in quick!" the male agent said, "It's chaos out there."

"What the hell's happening?" Rick asked

"We've lost 12 spies this hour alone, well, 13 if you count that dispatched spy Amanda Luxe." the female agent said

"Mandy was an spy?" Arnold asked

"Yeah. Quit after one mission." the male agent replied, as the jet prepared for takeoff.

"Wait, it's Order!" David said, seeing the dog running over. The door opened and Order jumped inside, and the jet took off.

"Good boy. You've still got the skills of a cop." David said. Order looked at Rick, and whined.

"Allright, allright." Rick said, reaching into his backpack, and pulling out a cookie, "I saved one for ya boy." he added, throwing it to Order.

"I wish you'd stop giving him those." David protested

"Tell that to him. Every evening it's the same." Rick replied, as the jet aproached WOOHP HQ. The group was ushered into Jerry's office.

"Greetings Richard, Arnold and David." Jerry said

"Uh, Good evening." Arnold replied

"The situation is serious, Sam, Alex and Clover were captured by LAMOS." Rick said

"I'm aware of that." Jerry said, sighing, "All we can do is pray that they come to no harm."

"Can't you send agents to help?" David asked

"We have no personel to send." Jerry sighed, "Unless. Well, this is completly against opperating protocol, but we need help. The choice is completly your own, we can't force you. We could send you three, on a rescue mission."

"Us?" Arnold asked, "I'm useless at sports, i'm pretty much useless at everything."

"I'm willing, the spies got me back on my feet after the Alaska mission." Rick said, "Also, from what Sam's told me LAMOS has connections with Grosse, and i kind of want to bring his Nazi ass in for questioning."

"I want to help, but i'm not sure i have the skill." David said

"Take a look at this." Jerry said, pressing a button on his console. The screen showed Rick acting in a play, and doing stunts on his skateboard and BMX.

"Wow. I'm better then Birdhouse." Rick said

"In your dreams." Arnold said, "Tony Hawk rules." The screen changed to Arnold flying a plane in a high tech simulator, and bypassing a security system in his home.

"Wow." Arnold said

"So it was you who cracked the system?" David asked

"Sorry." Arnold said, as the screen showed David fighting in a gym, and practicing police tactics with his uncle and Order a few months beforehand.

"You all have high skills. Richard wasn't trained as a spy by SID, but his agility is good. Arnold, you're a skilled programer and pilot, and David has unpararelled skill in dog training and law enforcement tactics." Jerry said

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Totally Spies: LAMOS strikes back

Chapter 2: Gadgets and Gizmos

"We have a fix on the Clover and Alex's X-Powders. Okay, now for the gadgets." Jerry said, opening a cabinet, "These are the male friendly gadgets. As most WOOHP Spies are female, we have very few male friendly gadgets, but we've worked on some. The X-Screen, the Laser pen, the Winter Fresh breath spray and the Heatwave Anti Persperant and the X-ray/night vision shades."

The guys walked over, and looked at the gadgets.

"X-screens? Allready seen them Jer." Rick said

"Series 2 X Screen. The X-screen is a X-powder built into a Nintendo DS console. Functions include scanner, clothing alteration, tranquiliser dart function, communicator and has three cartridges, Bug Attack, Blast attack and New Super Mario brothers. Bug attack enables the device to locate hidden cameras and bugs, while blast attack transforms the device into a small smoke generating explosive, releasing the tranquiliser darts in a smoke cloud." Jerry said, "The laser pen emmits a laser beam with three clicks, another three disable it." Jerry said, "The breath spray emmits liquid nitrogen, and the Heatwave Anti Persperant emmits acid, and the X-ray shades enable you to see through objects. Their is one more gadget i'd like to test."

Taking out a dog collar, he asked David to place it onto Order, "GLADIS, take note, first field test of Translater. David, i'm sending in a dog trainer for a test of this system, when he appears in his protective suit, order Order to attack."

"Uh, sure." David said, as the trainer entered the room, "ORDER! TAKEDOWN!"

"Right! Don't move scumbag!" a computerised voice said, "You're going downtown!"

Rick, David and Arnold's jaws fell open, "A animal translator?"

"Of course. It functions by filtering brainwaves, and translating accodingly." Jerry said

"What's with those three? Did i chew their shoe or something?" Order asked

"Everything appears to be in order." Jerry said, "Follow me to the launch facility."

At the launch bay, the team entered the jet WOOHP 4, and sat at their control consoles.

"WOOHP command, this is W-4, ready at takeoff."

"READY TO SETUP WOOHP ONE FOR LAUNCH! START UP THE MAIN ENGINES." The control console said, ""IGNITION SEQUENCE GREEN! OPEN THE LAUNCH TUNNEL!"

15 miles west of the city, in a military controled area of water, a section of the ocean started to swirl, revealing a whirlpool. Below the water, 6 powerful turbines situated around an airlock in the seabed were creating a vortex between themselves, creating a clear channel between the surface of the water, and the airlock. The airlock hised, and opened. In the hanger, WOOHP 4 launched on autopilot, down a long tunnel.

"Think i'm gonna hurl." Order muttered, "Make it stop."

"Don't throw up. What the hell are you looking at anyway?" David asked

"Outside the window, everythings going by so fast, light, wall, light, wall." Order said

"Don't look out the window then. Or if you're going to hurl, do it in the toilet." David said, as Arnold took the controls, as the jet built up speed, then launched out the airlock and vortex.

"This is Arnold Jackson, setting course for England." Arnold said, "Going to maximum thrust."

"How bout a singsong?" Rick asked, after a while, as the craft was heading over the atlantic.

"You can't sing." Order said

"Well, he's one for you, my canine friend." Rick said, then started singing "Who let the dogs out!"

"Quiet! We're getting a mayday!" David said, "This is WOOHP 4, state your status."

"WOOHP 4, this is Trawler 'Blue Water', we've ran into rocks, and we're taking on water." The skipper said

"David, Rick, fire the rescue lines." Arnold said, "We can airlift the entire boat to safety."

Rick headed to a harpoon launcher, and fired a rescue line at the port and starboard sections of the bow of the ship, while David lined the other end of the boat.

"Hold on, we're taking you to land." Rick said into the radio. At a safe location, they landed the boat, and continued on their journey. At Newcastle Upon Tyne, they landed the craft at the Airport. A security guard walked over.

"Are you the three from the W O O H P?" the guard asked

"Most people pronounced it woohp." Rick replied

"We've receaved orders to allow your dog into the country, outside the normal quarintine laws. I don't like it personally, but we've had direct orders from the SOCA to allow you to continue your investigations without obstruction." the guard said, "And i was told to give you these."

The guard handed three travel passes to the team.

"You can use them on the busses, local railways services and the Metro." the guard said

"And the ferry between North and South Shields." Rick commented

"You local?" the guard asked

"Yeah, i was born in Washington." Rick replied, "Lived most of my life on Coach Road Estate."

"Rick, this ain't time for a cultral pow wow." David said, "We should move."

"Guys, is it just me, or is it getting dark quick? It's only 11:30AM" Arnold said looking at his watch

"Why are smart people so stupid at times?" David asked, "You didn't set your watch too GMT time, plus 8 hours. It's 9:30PM here."

"We'd best find a place to sleep the night then." Rick said, "Let's go to the metro station."

"Hey, guys, i can see a Hilton hotel. Let's go there." Arnold said

"Bugger that. They won't allow us to take Order inside. I know a better place. The owners an old friend." Rick said, as they moved to the metro station. The Metro pulled into the station, and they borded it. After 10 minutes, David spoke up.

"How long until this thing gets moving?" he asked

"Another few minutes." Rick replied, "This is the end of the line, he's gotta move to this end of the train, and start it up again. Suddenly, their was a loud computerised wailing noise.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Order yelped

"Stand clear of the doors please!" a female computerised voice said, as the doors closed. The train pulled out, and after a few minutes arived at another station. After the warning wail sounded, and Order wimpered again, the train continued it's journey into Newcastle. The train arrived at Newcastle Haymarket station, and the team departed.

"Is the bed and breakfast near here?" David asked

"No, another 2 miles away. I thought we could do with some food." Rick said

"What's open this time of night?" Arnold asked. suddenly, he sniffed, "KFC? I can detect KFC"

"Damn right. Kentucky Fried Chicken." Rick replied, "Allways hits the spot. I'll go get us a bucket, then we can eat it at the B&B. We've missed supper their."

later

The tired guys finally arrived at the Bed and Breakfast. Walking over to the desk, Rick rang the bell. A young man appeared.

"Ah divvint believe it! Rick bloody Gunther? whe let yee back intee england?" the man asked, in a thick accent

"Ah got let back in fo' canny behavioor. howa then alan**?"** Rick asked

"Canny wor lad. me parents left wor in charge. Christ, yee lyeuk half deed, bettor git yee a room then eh? Costs £45 a neet fo' a three cot room, full english breakfast in the mornin. Breakfast stops at 11. D'ya want a wakeup caal?" Alan asked

"Aye, please. ah recon, whatcha sa, 8:30?" Rick asked

"Nah problem. Hev a canny kip. G'neet." Alan replied, as Rick handed him his credit card. A few minutes later, he showed them to their rooms.

"What language was that guy talking?" Arnold asked

"Geordie." Rick replied, "It's an accent, not a language. You have accents in America"

"Whatever, we don't crazy accents like that." Arnold replied

"Well Ya'll have some funny accents yanks!" Rick said, in a bad southen accent

The next morning, the guys tucked into their fried breakfast, and afterwards bid Alan farewell. Later, they'd finally located the X-powder signal, a small abandoned farm on the outskirts of Washington. Hiring a 4X4, they drove there.

"How ironic." Rick said, "I was born around here, and i know this abandoned farm, their's an old tunnel, remement from the RAF base that was nearby during the war, goes right under the farm, into the celar. We used to allways get told off for playing in it, then the councin bricked it up. We use our gadgets now."

Finding the bricked up entrance, Arnold cut through the bricks with his laser pen. Looking inside he removed his glasses and put on his Night Vision shades.

"Arnold? Can you actually see things without your glasses?" Rick asked

"I'm long sighted Rick. I can't see things up close properly." Arnold replied. Rick and David placed on their shades.

"Order, stay." David said, "Okay, we scout ahead. If it's clear, we drop flares, then we can bring Order in."

"Good plan. Problem is, we could be being spied on. Stay here with order, and signal us if you spot anything." Arnold said, as he and Rick entered the tunnel. After a while, they returned.

"It's clear, you didn't spot anything out here?" Rick asked

"No." David said. Rick lit a flare, and handed it to David. Arnold lit one, and then Rick lit another. Moving down the tunnel, they came across a wall. Spying through a crack, Rick realised it was the farm celler, and the spies were being held in it. In the celler, the captive spies watched in confusion, as a laser cut through the back wall. Suddenly Arnold stuck his head through the gap.

"Nice place you guys have." he said.

"Arnold?" Sam asked, "Where did you come from?"

"The rescue team." Arnold said. Suddenly, Scam entered the room, holding his gun.

"Don't move four eyes!" Scam said. Arnold cursed under his breath, and exited the tunnel, with his hands up. Scam waved the gun towards sam, and ordered him over their. Scam moved towards the hole, and went to investigate. Suddenly, a robotic arm shot out the hole, knocking the gun away. David jumped out the hole, wearing a Brute-Suit.

"Suprise! Suprise!" David said. Then Rick jumped out the hole, and grabbed the gun. Order then appeared, and growled. As he growled, the Bark translator said "Better protect your balls!" As Arnold freed the spies, Scam suddenly made a break for it. Rick took aim, and fired, hitting Scam right on the ass. Scam screamed, and continued running.

"Nice shot!" Alex said

"Pity i was aiming for his leg." Rick replied, as they all ran down the tunnel. Jumping into the 4X4, they drove for freedom. Before they left, Rick threw a large box into the back, and hopped in.

"What's that?" Arnold asked. Rick opened the box, and pulled out a high tech rocket launcher, "Hey, Guy Fawks night allready?"

Rick loaded some rockets into the launcher, and yelled to David.

"Take the railroad, it's abandoned! Go north!" he said, as he saw another two 4X4's following them. As they passed through an old bridge, Rick fired several rockets at it, collapsing it.

"That'll delay them by a few minutes, hopefully enough time to loose them.

"What's the fastest way to the airport?" David asked

"We jump out in a miles time, then we high tail it to Pelaw." Rick said, "Then we hop onto the metro."

At the station, the spies realised the LAMOS were behind them. Quickly hopping onto a Metro, they left them behind. They saw Terry, Scam and Gus looking pissed as they were left behind. They hopped off a few stations later, and found a hiding place. Calling WOOHP, they managed to get a helicopter lift back to WOOHP HQ. As they boarded the chopper, Jerry welcomed them personally.

"Excelent work. You've proven yourself to be skilled agents. Did you discover anything?" Jerry asked

"We didn't find much, we just got the spies out quickly." Rick said

"Scam mentioned something about G, the informant who gave him information, when he was talking to Terry." Sam said. Suddenly, a siren sounded.

"Come in directer Lewis, this is WOOHP 2. G.L.A.D.I.S. is running amok. We've receaved reports that the entire WOOHP headquarters has been sealed, we think a virus has corrupted the GLADIS system." the officer said

"Then GLADIS is G! The informant!" Arnold said, "It's the only answer, it's been trying to take over."

"Again?" Clover asked, "What is this, the 2nd time?"

"Third." Jerry replied, "And i for one am sick of it!"

"We've emp'd the entire building, it's destroyed all electronics." the tech replied

"Then i guess we all got some work to do and repair WOOHP?" Sam asked

Jerry nodded, "Just one thing, we need Rick, Arnold and David to take the final tests to join WOOHP for real."

"Sweet." Arnold said

End of Story


End file.
